


You Deserve the Best

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. could I please have a Gabriel fanfic. I have been really down lately and I would love a fic where the reader is treated like a princess/goddess/royalty by him after she has a really bad day. Like she goes to bed upset and crying but wakes up in a place she always wanted to visit in a 5 star hotel. Lots of fluff and some gentle lovemaking





	You Deserve the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. could I please have a Gabriel fanfic. I have been really down lately and I would love a fic where the reader is treated like a princess/goddess/royalty by him after she has a really bad day. Like she goes to bed upset and crying but wakes up in a place she always wanted to visit in a 5 star hotel. Lots of fluff and some gentle lovemaking

* * *

“You could have gotten yourself _killed_!” Dean screamed at you as he paced the motel room. You were leaning on the headboard of your bed, while Sam patched you up. “How could you be so reckless?” His eyes were blazing with fury.

Wiping your eyes, you stared at your legs. “It’s okay for _you_ to jump in the line of fire to protect someone, but not me?” You asked quietly, not wanting to keep up the yelling. You heard Sam sigh, but he kept out of it. He knew that the two of you were beyond stubborn, and there was no use speaking up. “Time and time again, you’ve taken the blow for Sam and me. Yet, I try to protect you, and suddenly I’m reckless?” 

Dean stared at you, hands on his hips. “ _Yes_.” He snapped. “I can handle my own, Y/N. I don’t need to worry about you dying on a case. News flash- we tend to come back from the dead. _You_? Not so much. So, I would appreciate it if you’d stop being so damn stupid and _think_.” He turned and stormed out, slamming the door. You jumped slightly.

Sam finished patching you up and sat back. “He’s just angry. It’ll pass. I think he was more scared than anything.” He told you gently. “He’ll come around. Get some rest. You need it, you worked hard out there.” He patted your leg gently and you nodded. “See you in the morning. We’ll get ice cream on the way out of town at that place you pointed out.” He smiled at you.

You smiled back, grateful that at least Sam didn’t look down on you. “Thanks, Sam. Sleep well.” You told him before he walked out, shutting the door much quieter than his brother had.

* * *

After he left, you curled up on your uninjured side and cried. Your body shook with sobs, and your eyes burned after awhile. Finally, you cried yourself to sleep, your pillow wet with your tears.

Gabriel could tell that something was wrong with you, and was hurt that you didn’t pray for him. He’d never told you how much he loved you but tried his best to show it. He popped himself into your motel room and he felt his heart break. The look on your face told him that you had been crying, and that it wasn’t over anything silly. This was a full on meltdown.

He moved to your side and suddenly the two of you were in a five star hotel in England. For the most part, you figured that he never listened to you. Oh, but he had. He was riveted by how passionate you got about travel, never letting your hunting life squish those thoughts. Now was his chance to show you that he was listening, and that those dreams weren’t out of your reach. Seeing as he didn’t need to sleep, he paid a visit to the wonder twins.

“Wake up!” He yelled at them, making them jump. Dean scrambled for his gun until he realized that it was just Gabriel.

Dean rubbed his eyes. “What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” He snapped, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow.

“You two are _really_ something.” He started. “I just popped into Y/N’s room, because I knew that something was off. Do you have any idea what I found?”

“Her…. _sleeping_?” Dean asked, wanting to get back to dreamland himself.

Gabriel shook his head. “No. I found her cried out. Her pillow was _soaked_. And, I just know it had to be your two.” His was pissed.

Sam sat up and yawned. “She was fine when I left.  A bit upset with Dean after he stormed out, but I promised her ice cream tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, because _that_ makes up for whatever you did.” He snapped.

Dean swung his legs out of bed. “I’m going to see what the hell is going on.”

Gabriel stopped him. “Don’t bother. She is currently resting in a five star hotel in _England_. I’ll bring her back to the bunker when she wants to go back.” With that, he snapped his fingers and was gone, leaving the brothers to look at each other, confused.

When you woke up, you sat up, blinking. You had no idea where the hell you were, or how you got there. Your side no longer hurt, and all your injuries were gone. Lifting up the side of your shirt, there was no sign that you had ever been injured. “What the hell?” You muttered to yourself.

“Not hell, sweet cheeks. England.” Gabriel smiled at you.

“England?!?!” You gasped, shoving the blankets back and rushing to the two glass doors. Opening them, you stepped out, looking around. You could see the double decker busses, Big Ben, and you smiled. Turning to him, your eyes lit up. “How in the _world_ did you know this was the first place I wanted to visit?” You moved back into the suite, gently closing the doors behind you.

Gabriel chuckled. “I listen.” He gave you that heart stopping smile. “England, Italy, Tokyo, and then a few odd places, but those were the top ones.” You stared at him, in complete shock. “ _What_?”

You rushed over, hugging him. “I don’t know why you did this, but thank you.” You told him as his arms wrapped around you.

“You don’t see it, do you?” He asked quietly.

Pulling away you shook your head, giving him a confused look. “See _what_?”

He gave you a sad smile. “All the ways I say I love you.” Okay. You had to be dreaming. There was no way that this beautiful angel just told you he loves you. “Showing up when I know you’ve had a bad day with your favorite movie, some candy, and fluffy blankets? Popping in on a tough hunt, just as you’re about to get hurt, and getting you out of the way? Leaving little gifts in your room for when you get back to the bunker? You think I do that for all the pretty hunters?” He smirked, making you roll your eyes. “Nope. Just for you.” His thumbs moved gently on your back, as neither of you wanted to break the hug. “So, until you decide you want to go back to those to idiots, you will stay here, with me. And you shall be showered with all the love, gifts, praise, and goodies you could imagine.” You chuckled. “ _Basically_ , I’m going to treat you like royalty.”

“Well, what do _you_ get out of this? Huh?” You teased him.

“I get to see–” You cut him off, pulling him into a loving kiss. His arms tightened around you slightly as one of your hands ran through the back of his hair. When the two of you broke the kiss moments later, he had that goofy grin on his face. “Well, I guess I get _that_.” He laughed. “Now. You are going to start your day with a luxurious bubble bath. Complementary champagne and chocolate covered strawberries will be provided.”

You moved your hands to rub his chest lightly. “Will I also have an angel accompany in this bath?” You asked, looking up at him through your lashes.

He pecked your nose. “As much as I would love to, this is about _you_. You need to get some time in to relax. Besides, I need to hunt down some clothes for later. We’re having a night on the town, my beautiful huntress.”

Shaking your head, you moved out of his arms. “I think I’d prefer to stay in, to be honest.” You shrugged. “Watch movies and hang out. I just don’t feel like dealing with people right now. They’re kinda shitty in my mind right now.” He chuckled at that. “Except Sam. He’s not.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, earning a playful slap on the arm.

“Go get that bath.” He told you, motioning to where the bathroom was.

Walking in, you gasped. Never in your life had you seen such a gorgeous bathroom. There were gold accents on almost everything, and the white was actually sparkling. It certainly was a major change from the dingy motel bathrooms you were used to. Gently shutting the door behind you, you stripped out of your clothes, which you just realized weren’t even your own. They were a pajama set you didn’t recognize. After adding some bubbles, you turned on the water and stepped in. It was rare that you got to actually take the time to relax like this. The tub was a couple inches from the top when you turned off the water, letting your head fall back.

You had lost all track of time before you heard a knock on the door. Looking over, you smiled when you saw Gabriel walk in with a tray. There was a bottle of champagne, a wine glass, and a bowl with chocolate covered strawberries. “Why, thank you.” You shifted to sit up a bit, the bubbles blocking everything from view.

That didn’t mean that Gabriel didn’t find it extremely erotic. “You deserve this all the time. Seeing you in here is like it’s where you’re meant to be.” He brushed a piece of hair behind your ear, making you blush.

“That’s sweet, but I belong out there.” You motioned behind him to the door. “Saving people.” He nodded, knowing that was what you felt you needed to do.

“Join me whenever you’re ready.”

Twenty minutes later you emerged. All you were wearing was the fluffy robe, as you really hand nothing else to put on. You blushed as Gabriel looked up at you. “That was amazing.” You smiled. “ _However_ , you failed to leave me any clothes…” You pointed out bashfully.

Gabriel was lounging in one of the chairs when you came out. He got up and walked over to you. “I meant to do that, beautiful.” He told you. His thumb brushed your cheek gently. “What better way to relax than not confining yourself?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “There are other things we can do as well.” You suggested, moving so that your chest was touching his. The movement caused your robe to shift, giving him a slight view.

He wiggled his eyebrows at you. Grabbing the back of his neck, you pulled him into another kiss. Without pulling away, he moved you so your legs hit the bed. He kissed down your jaw as his fingers untied your robe. His fingers felt like whispers almost, as he slid his hands to your shoulders, letting the robe fall to the ground. You could feel his grace on your nipples, making you moan slightly. He smiled against your chest as he kissed downwards.

When he reached your core, he lifted one of your legs to his shoulder, his hands holding you up. Gabriel leaned forward, licking you slowly, gently. One of your hands moved to his hair, relishing in how soft it was. Suddenly, you felt his grace enter you, making you gasp at the sensation. He continued licking your clit, smiling when he felt your grip on his hair tighten. “Oh, Gabe!” You moaned, almost there. He pulled away, making you look at him, silently asking if he wasn’t wanting to do this.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, exposing him to you completely. He snapped them once more, and you were laying in bed with him. He was resting between your legs, looking down at you. Your hands rested on his biceps, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving slightly. Gabriel moved down and kissed you as he slowly entered you. It felt like the two of you would melt together at any moment. It wasn’t about a quick fuck, or just getting off. This was him showing you how loved you were, enjoying the moment together, and simply being.

As he rolled his hips, you moved your arms so that one hand was on his shoulder blade, and the other was on the nape of his neck. You playfully bit his lip, making him groan. He kissed your neck before biting it, making you arch your back, your nails digging into his back slightly. “I’ve always wondered what you sound like.” His voice was husky in your ear. It went straight to your core. “It’s better than anything I could have imagined.” He moaned, rolling his hips harder.

You shifted just slightly, and snapped your eyes shut. “ _Gabriel_ …” You moaned, feeling yourself on the edge again. He leaned down, taking a nipple in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.   
Gabe!“ You cried out his name, clenching around him, holding him close.

He wasn’t far behind you, burying his head in your neck, you could feel his breathing quicken. His left hand moved down, grabbing your thigh and pulling it up. He started thrusting, and on the last one, he cried out your name, pulsing inside you.

Gabriel let your leg down, kissing you once more. Smiling, he rolled off of you, holding you to his chest. You traced small circles on his chest, both of you trying to catch your breath. Smiling up at him, you simply watched the way his eyes seemed to be taking in every aspect of you. “Hey, Gabriel?” You whispered.

His eyes locked with yours. “Hm?”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
